Fantasías
by Lirionegro1
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Derek C. Simmons está obsesionado con Ada Wong, piensa en ella durante todo el día y durante la noche deja que sus fantasías con la mujer de rojo fluyan libremente desatándo sus instintos más básicos. Clasificación M por contenido sexual


_Hola! este es un one-shot principalmente pensado desde la obsesión de Derek C. Simmons por Ada... espero que les guste, por cierto, tiene un contenido sexual, por lo que si no les parece la temática lo mejor sería que no lean. A los que quieren leerlo, espero que lo disfruten y que dejen reviews para poder mejorar mi escritura!._

Todas las noches eran exactamente la misma tortura para Derek, si bien pasaba todo el día pensando en ella, la noche era lo peor ya que era el momento cuando el dolor de haberla perdido se mezclaba con las fantasías de tenerla junto a él, yaciendo a su lado, ambos bañados en el dulce néctar del placer que sus cuerpos producían luego de la euforia que experimentaban. Cuando el sol se ponía era el tiempo del día en el que automáticamente todos sus sentidos le traicionaban volviéndose primitivos y dolorosos, jugándole una mala pasada porque con el primer rayo de luz Derek se daba cuenta que nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior era real, ella no estaba ahí, no volvería, lo había abandonado y él se sentía a la deriva, aferrándose sólo a su memoria y a ese pañuelo que contenía su aroma, el aroma único y exquisito de Ada Wong.

Cada vez que Derek Simmons llegaba a su hogar luego de un largo día, sabía lo que le esperaba, primero las lágrimas que empaparían sus mejillas y el pañuelo que todos los días acercaba a su rostro con la intención de sentir su aroma, con la intención de pensarse amado por ella y de tenerla cerca; ciertamente muchas veces Derek se había preguntado si el perfume de verdad seguía en la tela o si estaba tan grabado en su mente que se imaginaba que seguía intacto luego de tanto tiempo, no lo sabía ni quería saberlo, él sólo deseaba cada noche que ella entrara por la puerta en medio de la noche con su vestido rojo y su característica media sonrisa, entonces con ese tono de voz tan inocente y sensual le preguntaría "¿Pasa algo Simmons? ¿Estás sorprendido? Parece que has visto un fantasma" mientras camina hacia él con sus pasos felinos delatados únicamente por el retumbe de sus tacones en el suelo; sólo el sonido de la voz de la mujer en su imaginación hacía suspirar de placer a Derek haciendo que su sangre fluyera más rápido por su cuerpo…él lo sabía, Ada irradiaba sexualidad por cada uno de sus poros y él quería ser el dueño de cada uno de ellos, quería ser el único hombre que calmara su fuego interno.

A medida que la noche pasaba, las imágenes placenteras seguían apareciendo, Ada se acercaba a él, ponía una mano en su pecho y lo empujaba a recostarse en la cama para posarse sobre él con su delicado peso; a esta altura, los instintos de Derek estaban a flor de piel y la sangre se acumulaba rápidamente en su entrepierna dándole firmeza y calor, él podía sentir como su mente lo abandonaba lentamente y sus más básicos instintos se apoderaban de su persona, la agarraba fuertemente atrayéndola hacia él, reduciendo totalmente el espacio que separaba sus labios con los de ella, Derek disfrutaba en su mente del sabor de sus dulces labios, la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello; sus manos exploraban las curvas de la mujer de rojo, presionando sus cuerpos, cuando el beso se rompiera Ada sonreiría al sentir bajo ella su dureza.

Mientras la fantasía avanzaba cada vez más, Derek sentía cada vez más la necesidad de entregarse a ese escenario en su mente, de dejarse llevar por su naturaleza y despojar de su ropa a esa dulce Ada en su imaginación, a esa Ada que lo amaba tanto como él a ella, deseó tener todo de ella, su cuerpo, su alma, su amor; él quería ser el único dueño de su vida y de su corazón y al menos, en esa fantasía lo era, sus cuerpos giraban sobre la cama, desnudos en una batalla por poder, por entrega, en una batalla de placer; Derek imaginó estar sobre ella, admirando su hermoso cuerpo y bajando hasta su intimidad que al verla le provocó una sed incontrolable que sólo podía ser saciada por el líquido que manaba de esa fuente carnal entre las piernas de su amante, hundió su rostro en busca del icor fruto de la pasión, la lengua de Derek jugaba, exploraba cada centímetro de la flor de Ada mientras ella se retorcía y gemía de placer susurrando entre suspiros palabras de aceptación y aliento, pero él quería más quería que ella dijera que su nombre, que lo gritara en el momento del clímax.

Derek difícilmente podía soportar el dolor de la presión que su erección que le causaba en la prisión de su ropa interior, por lo que decidió liberarse de ese problema y su miembro salió disparado en busca de lo que su mente había creado y ante lo que había reaccionado; su excitación llegaba a límites que no creía posibles con cada avance de su fantasía, podía sentir en su boca su sabor, en sus manos su cuerpo y en su cuerpo las manos ágiles y suaves de Ada explorando, acariciándolo, rasguñándolo, podía oír sus gemidos; casi instintivamente la mano de Derek se dirigió a su miembro intentando saciar su sed de Ada, intentando imaginar que la que lo tocaba no era su propia mano si no la de Ada Wong.

Su fantasía continuaba con caricias y gemidos perdidos en el aire de la pasión en la que estaban inmersos, Ada quería devolverle el favor a su amante, se arrodilló ante él tocó su hombría, jugó con ella y la engulló suavemente, centímetro a centímetro llevó el miembro de Derek a su boca mientras ella saboreaba el salado sabor de su piel, él suspiraba lleno de placer, experimentando la sensación única de tener los labios más hermosos del mundo alrededor de su pene y a la mujer más hermosa del mundo arrodillada ante él, entregándose a él.

Su mano subía y bajaba sobre su eje erecto y duro, simulando ser los labios de la mujer de rojo que lo reducía a un hombre débil entregado a sus instintos más bajos y lo peor…disfrutándolo, sufriendo por que sus dedos no eran los labios de la mujer que amaba pero conformándose con su fantasía…

La Ada de su imaginación le rogaba entre dulces y deseosos gemidos que la hiciera suya, que entrara en su cuerpo, sin embargo, ella le seguía llamando "Simmons" no Derek, él decidió responder a sus súplicas deslizando dos dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que su perfecto cuerpo se estremeciera; él también se estremeció ante el calor y la humedad de su interior, ambos suspiraron en placer, más Derek sabía que antes que termine todo ella debía gritar su nombre "Llamame por mi nombre" le decía mientras embestía suavemente su interior con sus dedos, Ada, entre suspiros seguía diciendo "Simmons, no pares, Simmons, te necesito", aún no tenía lo que conseguía por lo que deslizó un dedo más y aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, Ada gemía mas fuerte más no lo llamaba Derek, la frustración y la excitación invadieron más su fantasía; sacó sus 3 dedos de ella para reemplazarlos con su miembro duro y erecto, ambos volvieron a gemir ante la oleada de placer que sacudió sus cuerpos.

Derek continuaba imaginando que sus dedos reemplazaban el cálido, suave y húmedo interior de Ada, su mente divagaba pensando en el ritmo de las embestidas, en el rostro de su amada ligeramente sonrojado, en sus pechos perfectos rebotando al ritmo de sus movimientos, imaginaba a Ada gimiendo, resistiéndose a decir su nombre, ahogando gritos de placer cada vez que él entraba en ella cada vez con más fuerza, más rápido, intentando ir más profundo acorde con sus súplicas; finalmente la mujer de su mente no pudo contener los impulsos de placer que ondeaban en su cuerpo, era presa de la excitación, del placer, del amor y gritó su nombre, una y otra vez rogándole que no parara con su labor, que siguiera; la mano de Derek seguía a la par el ritmo de las embestidas imaginarias hasta que con los juegos de su mente ni su Ada ni él tampoco fueron capaces de contener su clímax simultáneo; en la cruda realidad de Simmons, la evidencia de su placer se encontraba desparramada en las sábanas y en su mano; pero en su fantasía su semilla había sido esparcida en Ada marcándola como suya y de nadie más.

En su mundo ideal, su amante habría caído recostada a su lado, bañada en el sudor del amor y el placer, se habría dormido junto a él y despertado junto a él; pero en el mundo verdadero y tangible de Derek, él se dormiría solo, como producto del placer autoprovocado por su enorme deseo de tener a Ada Wong y al día siguiente sólo caería más en cuenta que todo había sido una fantasía, un juego de su propia mente, una representación de sus más profundos deseos; sin embargo, si se dormía en ese mismo momento, exhausto de placer al menos podría dormirse pensando que todo había sido verdadero, ya se encargaría de la realidad y lo que eso significaba cuando el sol apareciera y se llevara las buenas memorias dejando sólo la dolorosa realidad de vivir un día más sin tener a la mujer de rojo entre sus brazos; ya no aguantaba la agonía de sus días, necesitaba a Ada, tenía que traerla de vuelta , así tuviese que crearla.


End file.
